


Regulators

by Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait



Category: Young Guns (Movies), Young Guns I, Young Guns II
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Friendship/Love, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, Historical, Historical References, Minor Character Death, Shooting, The Old West, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La'rosa is the adopted daughter of John Tunstall a cattleman of Lincoln county New Mexico. John takes in young adults whom would have otherwise been sent to jail to set them on a good path in life. these young adult have become like his very own sons. each one had been marked an outlaw in their past. however things get stirred up when the new kid, Billy, comes to the bunk house and His wild nature doesn't handle well the merchants war between John and one such Murphy arises. When the underhanded and Politically strong Murphy sends his hired men out to kill John, La'rosa and the boys whom have become her family, under the leadership of the ever infamous "Billy" arise as the "Regulators" to right a wrong that their home town politicians refused to right themselves. the troupe soon realizes they may be in over their heads, but no one said it was easy havin' pals.</p><p>and all is fair in Love & War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter The Kid

La’Rosa sat on the steps to Tunstall’s porch. She sighed, her long thick dark hair falling into her face as she played with a bead on her Indian skirt. A shadow came other her and she smiled looking up with her amber eyes. “ Rosa” Dick said with a slight smile. La’rosa stood up and hugged him “hello Richard, you all left this mornin’ before the sun was even up” She said, Dick took off his hat and gently touched La’rosa’s arm which was warm from the sun and smiled. “we had to run off some cattle thieves, and you know right well that john would have my head if I let you go out to help us” He said. La’rosa rolled her eyes and stomped her foot slightly “I’m a regulator too I can work steel” she said Dick just laughed lightly and smiled. “you can work Chavez to, I need your help breaking him and steve up” He said walking her over to his horse. “them boys at it again?” La’rosa asked laughing slightly. Dick nodded and help her onto the horse before getting on himself.

“ You wanna play games Pendejo?” Chavez said twirling his knife around and pointing it at dirty steve dangerously. He held a slight smirk oh his face, fully knowing he could kill steve on the spot, but he wouldn’t he knew better. “You’re a Red Ass Mexican greaser! You do it with your horse!” Dirty stever taunted spitting out some of his tobacco at young Indian mix, “Mexican greaser!” he yelled Chavez smirked bitterly as his anger was rising. “Greaser! Greaser! Come on….greaser cut me there!” Dirty steve chanted gesturing to his stomach. La’rosa and Dick rode up dick lead the horse in-between the two boys. “hey! Hey!” Dick called out La’rosa hopped off the horse and went over to Chavez standing infront of him slightly. “knock it off!” Dick called out again “cut me there Mexican!” Steve said getting rowdier. “Mexicain Indian you piece of chicken shit!” Chavez barked back. “steve leave Chavez alone and go take a bath you smell” La’rosa said. Chavez pulled La’rosa back and wraped one arm around her waist he smirked at steve resting his head on her shoulder. “Navajo! Navahoe!” Steve called at his chavez’s eyes flickered with anger and he let go of La’rosa “knock it off, come on Chavez you know better!” Dick called slightly upset with Dirty steve himself. The four of them spotted John Tunstalls wagon coming up the dirt road. “John’s home, now wash up and into your supper cloths….NOW! go on” Dick order the two boys looked at it other one last time before heading off. “oh my! Supper I forgot I left it on!” La’rosa said running to the house. And john rode by La’rosa stopped to wave, she saw a young man in the back he had dirty blonde hair or at least that what it seemed like from under his hat. John smiled at her lovingly and waved back.

“who are them?” Billy asked as He and John passed a group of boys and a girl who had been running. John and doc, had helped billy get away from what was more than likely going to end up being a hanging. “They, William. Who are they” John corrected. “ They are the Boys of the Dregs….the flotsam and jetsam of the frontier society if you will.” John said. “and who is her?” Billy asked. John Smiled “my daughter” he said. Billy looked at him as I he were crazy “she doesn’t look like it” he said Referring to La’rosa’s dark redwood skin. “she’s adopted” John said. “we’ve got room in the bunk house, my young man. If you don’t want to stay the Santa Fe runs out of Albuquerque in the morning” John added. Doc went up and greeted Dick. “john bring in another hard case?” Dick said nodding off into the direction john had went. “yeah” doc said “hope it ain’t another Mexican” Dirty steve said chuckling slightly, Chavez rolled his eyes and glared at steve. “Mexican Indian you son of the bitch” he said dully before walking off.

La’rosa stepped outside whipping her hands off on a wash cloth she had just finished up supper. She looked out over the land and saw the new boy in the pig pin. “they started’em off with the hogs just like the others” she said with a smile. The boy ran from the pig who seemed to be upset at his presence, this made La’rosa giggle.. “he ain’t all there is he?” Dirty steve asked Charlie spitting out some tobacco. “is he?” Steve repeated. Charlie got up and walked over to billy. “hey did you know Pigs is as smart as dogs?” Charlie asked trying to be somewhat friendly. Billy looked up at him as if he were crazy. La’rosa watched with amusement walking over to Chavez who was sharpening his knife. He glanced up at her. “no really I knew a fella in El Capitan, taught his pig to bark at strangers” Charlie said. Billy still only glanced at him. Charlie gave up on being friendly. “What are you doing here bonney? We work as Regulators for Mr.Tunstall, we regulate any stealin of his property…and we’re damn good at it too” Charlie said. “Chavez you seen Richard?” La’rosa asked looking down at the long haired mix. His gaze on her was soft. “he went out to check on the cattle” He said. La’rosa sighed and sat down next to him. “Mr.Tunstalls got a soft spot for runaways, derelicts, vagrant types” Charlie said, Billy not half way listening looked up at La’rosa and watched her. “But you can be any geek off the street, you gotta be handy with the steel if you know what I mean” Charlie said. The word steel brough billy back down to earth, and he noticed the still upset pig was charging at him. “go on! Go on get!” he yelled kicking his foot out at the pig a bit to run it off to the other side of the small pin. La’rosa giggled catching Billy’s attention again. Charlie however kept running his mouth. “Not that I’ma Pistoleer, or a knifesmith like that Chavez Y Chavez over there” Charlie said looking back at the young mexicain Indian. Chavez stood up and La’rosa followed suit. “I’ma Pugilist, but I ain’t expectin you to know what that means….Hog boy!” Charlie said snorting like a pig. “Charlie” La’rosa scolded calmly. “shit, you don’even know why I’m here” Billy said quietly. Charlie scoffed “Sure I do, you’re a runaway derelict, scudbottom vagrant, ain’t you, like the rest of us.” Charlie said. Billy just looked around “footpad maybe? Petty thief? Rob a bank? Hill somebody?” Charlie listed. Billy looked up with an innocent smirk. “huh?huh? kill somebody” Charlie said his ego going away some billy just nodded. La’rosa looked up the hill to see dick ridding up in a hurry on his horse. “Regulators!” He called Chavez got up and grabbed La’rosa’s hand for a second as he went over to dick. La’rosa walked over to where Charlie was standing. Billy went like he was going to go with them “hey! You ain’t no regulator boy, you can stay here with the pork. They’re smarter than you anyways, you might learn something!” Charlie said going to meet up with Chavez, dick, doc, and dirty steve. “the cattle in the low forty looked spooked, best go check it out” la’rosa heard dick say. “smart ass” Billy muttered once the regulators were gone. La’rosa giggled and billy smiled up at her. “why ain’t you gone with’em?” he asked. La’rosa looked him in his bright blue eyes and frowned slightly “they won’t let me…they say I’m a regulator to but…they just don’t want me hurt is all” She said. Billy whipped out his hidden pistol “show me what you got aim fur that windmill up there on the roof” He said La’rosa grinned and took the gun, she aimed at the windmill, firing she just barely hit the arrow pointing west. She frowned slightly she thought she could have done better “ ain’t to bad could be better, could be worse” He said La’rosa smiled up at him. “I’ll teach you” he said with a slight wink.

It was supper time now La’rosa sat between Dick and Doc. She smiled and helped pass around more helpings of the food, as the boys were really scarfing it all down tonight. “well now look at those appetites!” John said chuckling lightly, These boys were like his kids no matter what their past was. “yea I’d have to say little rosa out done herself this time” Doc said with a smile “did. Don’t you mean did?” she said returning the smile. He jut nodded and went back to his plate. “William have some more?” John said handing him a plate of rolls. Billy quietly took one and went back to eating. “have you ever worked beef before billy?” Dick said trying to star table conversation. La’rosa’s eyes went back to billy. He wasn’t like the others and yet he was. He was strange she couldn’t read him as well as the other boys, and something about him was drawing her in. “ yeah….I worked a little out fort summer way. Pete Maxwell’s place. Did the chow line. But, I got away with the cattle” Billy said. Charlie and Dirty steve started laughing, La’rosa looked around confused as did billy, they didn’t seem to understand what was funny. “what so jolly funny, Mister Steven? That’s no proper table manners” John said in a fatherly tone. “he’s got a way with the hogs” Charlie whispered to steve as they kept laughing. La’rosa glared at them. “rosa” John called rosa looked up wide eyed. “that’s not lady like” he said. Rosa looked down “yes papa” she said. He smiled at her before looking sternly at Steve and Charlie “congratulations Charles…you and steven will be be doing the dirty crockery alone tonight” He said. “sorry John just struck me funny” Charlie said. “and to William. Both of you” John ordered. Both of the previously laughing boys looked at billy “Apologies William, just hacking on you is all” Charlie said. “yeah we was just hackin on ya” Dirty Steve said. Billy nodded slightly. La’rosa was still giving at him and his eyes soon caught hers. A odd spark went off in dicks heart as he watched the too, he glanced at La’rosa and then back at billy. “ Rumor has it you killed a man billy” Dick said nonchalantly, La’rosa’s eyes darted away from her food and back at billy, they were wide. “you don’t seem like the killing sort” He added. “yeah what you kill him for billy” Steve asked. Billy looked up innocently again his eyes locked back up with La’rosa’s “he was hacking on me” He said casually looking over the steve and Charlie, Steve gulped and La’rosa went into a fit of laughter clapping her hands. “brilliant!” she said catching her breath Billy smiled at her and dick leered down at his food, that hadn’t had the effect he wish it to have.

La’rosa and the boys gathered in the living room to read the paper. La;rosa was curled up on Chavez’s lap, there was no romance in there relation ship but they stuck together like twins. Chavez had gotten into the habit of chanting to her songs he remember from when he was still living in his tribe. La’rosa listend to each of the boys read they were getting better “There are plenty of men….who will never su-sede” Dirty steve read unsteadily “succeed” John corrected casually “who will never succeed anywhere” Steve kept reading. Dick laughed “there’s a whole room full of em right here” he said playfully. The boys laughed and la’rosa smiled being to tired to laugh. “well done” John saisd to Steve turning to billy “William” he said as steve held out the paper to billy “yeah sure” billy scoffed not wanting to read. John titled his head some and looked sternly at billy “well excuse me billy….very sorry to offend you. But we congregated here tonight to learn to read and write. You need more than skill with a firearm to succeed in the new world, billy. So take up the journal where the other boy left off. Or you you can go straight back to your home on the streets” John said. “papa” La’rosa said John gave her a side look telling her he wouldn’t really put the boy out. Billy snatched the paper from steve and rolled his eyes. “Young men who don’t know how to do any kinda of business, have no energy or application, had better say at home near their relatives so they can be taken care of. They are not wanted here and will only come to grief. But men of enterprise are practically sure of success” Billy read clearly and when he was done he shook the paper straight once before folding it and handing it back to john. La’rosa smiled at billy. “splendid! Splendid! Good reading William” John said with a silent clap. La’rosa yawn and Chavez smiled down at her running his fingers through her hair. “well good night gentlemen” John said standing up. “good night john” the boys said. Chavez picked La’rosa up bridal style and held her standing up. One by one the boys came up and bid her a good night. Dick walked up and kissed her forhead looking down at her tenderly “good night rosa” he said softly. “night Richard” she said half asleep dick chuckled and shook his head, Billy walked up to la’rosa trying to follow suit, Dick watched him intently “night rosa” Billy said kissing her cheek, she giggled slightly and he smiled winking at her. “you’d best to take her to her room now Chavez” dick said leering at billy. “night billy” she called as Chavez took her down the hall. Chavez tucked her into her bed “I’ma 18 year old girl Chavez I can put myself to bed” she complained. “ not if you can’t walk yourself to your bed” he said glancing down at her now that she was tucked in, he leaned over her and kissed her nose sweetly “night” he said before walking out. La’rosa turned to her side and looked out the window, she smiled slightly “we’ve got a new member of the family” she thought thinking of billy, before drifting to sleep.


	2. Merchant Wars

“Good afternoon gentlemen!” La’rosa heard a familiar voice say just outside of the main house. She peeked out the window before stepping outside. “Good afternoon John” John Tunstall said deprecatingly but respectfully to the Sheriff John Brady. La’rosa scurried silently over to the boys whom were lined up at John Tunstall’s side. She hid behind Doc and John Tunstall, peering up at Murphy, fearfully. He was John Tunstall’s Rival in town in the beef and market front. He always tried to get the boys in some kind of trouble. La’rosa didn’t like him, nearly hated him, but he scared her more than anything. With was a well known secret that Murphy liked collect exotic women, and La’rosa tended to fit in such a category, He had tried to buy her from John not long after they had moved into the states. One could say this sparked a bit of the feud between both business men, that a plain old Irish, English disdain. La’rosa looked around and one question popped into her head. Where had Billy gone?

“John, Mr. Dolan and Mr. Murphy here are complaining about their merchandise wagon being plundered... on several occasions on their way into town. Quite frankly, John, they think you're behind it.” Sheriff Brady said getting straight to the point, Murphy raised his head crossly, La’rosa leered at him and went to open her mouth “That's a fargin' lie and you know it!” Dick yelled La’rosa looked to him quickly wasn’t what she would have said but worked just as well. “Richard!” Tunstall barked at Dick whom lowered his head a bit and looked off to the side. “Sheriff Brady... Mister Murphy is going to continue coming to you... and claiming I've taken his property until I'm pronounced a thief and shaken out of Lincoln. I've never touched his property. I have no cause.” Tunstall spoke very calmly and because of this Murphy was very unhappy.” Well, the Belted Earl has spoken. Look behind you, Earl... all I see are hired thieves.” Murphy said looking down upon the boys with a sneer. “That’s not true!” La’rosa cried pushing herself in front of Tunstall and Doc whom she had been hiding behind. Murphy leered down at her and she shrunk back against Tunstall.” These boys are promising young men... acquiring an education.” Tunstall said dully looking at Murphy however in his eyes there were daggers as he placed his hands on La’rosa’s shoulders, protectively. “Well, I had you pegged as the type that uh... that likes...educating young boys, Englishman. Rumor has it that you want to be bidding against me for the government beef contracts. It is just a rumor, isn't it?” Murphy trying to appear Menacing, La’rosa’s glare formed back as she stepped closer to Tunstall as Murphy was closing in on them. Tunstall Sighed in irritation, La’rosa saw something flicker in the Pen they were standing next to. It was the pig pen, focusing on it she noticed the flicker was a gun, and its wielder was Billy.

“Lawrence...” Tunstall said with a pause trying to find a way to put his words together, so as not to show his irritation “You have a beef outfit and a store. And I have a beef outfit and a store. You're going try to make money and I'm going to try to make money. It's simple and it's fair.” He stated, Murphy frowned and bared his teeth slightly stepping even closer to Tunstall and La’rosa “You see our good Sheriff sitting up there on that horse? Do you know how much money he's got invested in my store? His life savings, John. And it's not just Brady who wants me to acquire those contracts. It's the Territorial District Attorney. The Chief Justice. The U.S. District Attorney. The Chief Justice. The U.S. District Attorney. In other words John, The Santa Fe Ring. It's a family ring, John. And you don't come prancing in here with your fat foreign capital...and try to change things!” Murphy growled lowly and Tunstall finally glared. “I made a very long steamship journey from London, Mister Murphy... So, I should be damned if I'm going to be dissuaded... by something as ugly as political corruption. So, I'd like you to take your threats and your sheriff... and get off my property!” Tunstall hissed as He said this La’rosa pushed Murphy away from them slightly. Murphy looked down at her intriguingly but this time she matched it “You are ambitious, Earl. But you'd be better off selling ladies' undergarments in Hemstead.” Murphy muttered “Alright men, that's enough. Clear the way!” Brady called out Murphy headed back to his group of hired men and the Sheriff “This is a new country. We won't be bowing down to you no more, Englishman. Get ready for hell!” Murphy called Murphy’s men tried to intimidate the boys by drawing their guns that them, but the boys drew there’s just as quickly, only to find that Murphy’s men had only been taunting them as they took off for town. The boy’s lowered their weapons. Tunstall gazed into the pig pen and caught eyes with Billy whom lowered his gun slightly and backed away into the shadow of the pen. “Back to work Chaps” Tunstall called to the boys.

The rest of the day was rather smooth; Billy was still working the pig pen. La’rosa had been left alone around the house yet again. Tunstall and Doc had headed into town on business and the other boys where in the field with the cattle. Billy hopped over the pen’s gate as He saw her approaching him, she looked bored. “Hey Rosa” He said with a playful smile, She looked up at him dully “Hi Billy” she said with a long slow sigh, sitting down on the ground her back against the pen. Billy frowned and sat next to her “what’s eatin’ ya?” he asked. “I’m bored...i understand my work here should be women’s work…and papa says it’ll get my married off faster….but..It’s dull, I want to go and help the boys. Must I be so useless ‘round here” She muttered. Billy laughed “without I’m sure they’d all starve” He said with a grin, he bumped his shoulder against hers making her sway to the side and back straight again “come on, I’ll give ya your first lesson” Billy said standing up and brushing the dust off his pants, He pulled out his gun, as La’rosa stood up. He handed it to her and positioned her hands around it. “Ok so make sure your aim is steady” He said from behind her he wrapped his hands and arms over hers around the pistol. “If you have to close one eye fur a better shot.” He added, La’rosa’s heart sped up as he was so close, but it didn’t seem to faze him. “Brace yourself the gun shot is powerful. If you ain’t ready.. You’ll fall back or swerve your hand, let the impact of the shot roll through your arms, up into your shoulders and down into your feet let the ground absorb the impact for you” He added. La’rosa nodded, “you ready?” he asked “La’rosa nodded slight “sure I think so” she said. “Alright then pull the trigger” He said, La’rosa closed her eyes and pulled it, The Gun shot rang over the area.

From the fields the boys heard the shot, “that came from the House” Dick said wheeling his horse around. “You can Chavez go check and see what going on, me and Steve can handle to cattle” Charlie said quickly, without another word Dick and Chavez headed back to the house. “You hit the arrow that time” Billy said with a smile, La’rosa slowly opened her eyes “I did?” She asked a large smile coming to her face, “yep..but next time, keep your eyes open” Billy said chuckling La’rosa smiled sheepishly, “oh yeah I guess that would help out know wouldn’t it” she said lowly Billy went behind La’rosa and position her aim again “let’s give it another try” He said “remember brace yourself and keep your eyes open” He said, La’rosa nodded and fired another shot, this time with her eyes open. “La’rosa!” Dick called hoping on his horse along with Chavez both boys had their guns raised, ‘I missed it that time” La’rosa muttered Billy scratched the back of his head “maybe you should keep your eyes closed” I stammered “Billy?...La’rosa, what on earth do you call yourselves doin’ out here firing rounds into the sky like that, givin; us all heart attacks out in the fields!” Dick barked, La’rosa shrunk down “you’re spookin’ the cattle too” He added, Billy leered at him “Oh come on dick she was just having fun, and learning somethin’ useful” Billy said standing in front of her. Chavez walked to La’rosa’s side and looked down at her “how did you do?” he asked in a whisper to her with a slight smirk “um I hit the arrow in the windmill one time” she said with a pensive grin, Chavez looked up at the windmill and smiled “not bad” he said simply. As Billy and Dick continued to argue, Tunstall and Doc arrived. “Gentlemen, it’s break time, go gather Charlie and Steven” Tunstall said looking at the group with Question, and gazed at the gun in La’rosa’s hand, she quickly hid it behind her back and tried to toss an Innocent smile.

It was late in the afternoon now, and there was a knock on the door, a tall boy with sandy blonde hair knocked at Tunstall’s door, with a large satchel on his back He was dressed like a worker but his movements with as if he was paranoid about something, or trying not to be seen by something. No answer came so the boy knocked again. La’rosa opened the door a bit, “hello, sir, can I help you with something?” She asked with an straight face as she eyed the boy, He looked rather harmless she could tell he was a worker of some sort, or looking for work. “yeah um, I’m here to see John Tunstall” He said stammering as he looked down into La’rosa’ Amber eyes, they seemed to pop against her skin. “Oh, just a moment please” She replied a blush crept across her face as she headed down the hall to retrieve Tunstall. He wasn’t a bad looking young man, not by far. “papa…there’s someone at the door for you” La’rosa called with a soft knock on Tunstall’s study room, she then left for the kitchen to start on supper.

The following day all the boys had went out into the cattle fields, La’rosa sat on the porch with her had resting in her hands. A blanket lightly thrown around her shoulders are the air was chilly. She sighed heavily, she had to admit even though during the Evening she was surrounded by everyone, the day time was lonely, she hardly got to see the boys or join them in things and felt left out a majority of the time. She watched the horizion and the sky, shivering slightly as a light breeze went by. She soon found she was dozing off. “She heard people scuffled around on the ground her eyes shot open, she expect for Chavez and Steve to be at it again, as she stood up she was surprised to find Billy and the New Boy, James to be the ones fighting. She quickly ran down the stairs and stood over the two who were rolling about on the floor “Stop it! The both of you now!” She yelled down at them. But they kept at it. “I said Stop it!” she yelled even louder stomping her foot, the dust settled and the boys had stopped. Both were greatly out of breath and pretty bang up. “What the happened?” La’rosa asked looking between the two and then to the other boys. “Billy called me a Murphy dog…said I was a spy!” James shouted scowling at Billy. “Cause it’s true, tell me does it makes since that a Murphy man would waltz up and ask John for a job? Right after they had a run in? Huh does it!” Billy said glaring back at James. “Billy, we can trust James…My pa wouldn’t have let him stay and work if he didn’t think he could trust him” La’rosa said slowly, Offering her hand to help James off the ground. “After all…in a way he’s just like you…no one trusts you either…” La’rosa pondered out loud. Billy still wasn’t please and walked off.


End file.
